Tekeny Ghemor
Tekeny Ghemor was a powerful and influential Cardassian who had risen to the rank of Legate by 2357. He was a secret supporter of the dissident movement that was opposed to the ever-increasing power of Central Command. He knew many political stories and secrets from around the Union, including Gul Trepar's hatred for Skrain Dukat. ( ) Family life Ghemor had a wife, who was an Inquisitor at the Central University, and a daughter, Iliana Ghemor, who was a member of the Obsidian Order. ( ) He was also the uncle of Alon Ghemor, who became leader of the Union after the Dominion's withdrawal from Cardassia Prime. ( , ) In 2357, Iliana made Tekeny a bone carving called Ascension when he was promoted to Legate. Ghemor always believed his daughter should have been an artist, as he thought there were not as many as there should have been on Cardassia. ( , ) Although Ghemor did not want his daughter to undertake a mission on Bajor, he did nothing to stop her from going, something his wife never forgave him for. ( ) Career Ghemor attended the Dekaris Institute, a military school on Cardassia for those who want to achieve a higher rank in the Cardassian military. ( ) Ghemor joined the Cardassian Guard when he was in his late teens. During the Occupation, Ghemor was involved in the destruction of the Kiessa Monastery, as the monks there were concealing Resistance weapons. He was just nineteen at the time. ( ) In 2357, Ghemor was promoted to the Cardassian Central Command. He had attempted to persuade Ataan Rhukal to become a member of his staff, but his daughters betrothed was killed before he could do so. ( ) In 2364, he and Akellen Macet attended a meeting held by Spock and Sarek in an asteroid in the Romulan Neutral Zone. ( }}) Exposure The Obsidian Order became aware of Ghemor's sympathies towards the dissident movement in the early 2370s and began an operation to expose him in 2371. Corbin Entek had Kira Nerys kidnapped from near the Elemspur spaceport on Bajor. Tekeny was told Kira was his daughter, and the Order hoped he would later help her escape and give them the opportunity and reason to interrogate him. Entek's plan failed after Benjamin Sisko, Elim Garak, Odo beamed down to Ghemor's home from the . Entek was killed by Garak, and Tekeny left Cardassian aboard the Defiant, bound for Deep Space 9. On the station, Ghemor expressed his hope that his daughter was still alive. He then left DS9 for Mathenite space, where he had been offered political sanctuary. Before he left, he told Kira she was the closest thing he had to family. ( ) Exile and death Ghemor spent two years with the Mathenites. In 2373, he was diagnosed with Yarim Fel Syndrome. He decided to return to Deep Space 9 and perform the Shri-tal ritual, which involved telling Kira, his closest "family member," secrets that could be used against his enemies after he had passed on. As Tekeny deteriorated, Skrain Dukat and Weyoun boarded DS9 and tried to persuade him to return to Cardassia to die. Ghemor refused, even when Dukat claimed to know where Iliana was. Dukat later attempted to have Ghemor poisoned with voraxna in his kanar. Dukat had also told Kira of Ghemor's presence at Kiessa. This attempt to undermine their relationship--the first of two such attempts with Kira over the course of his life--made her stop visiting Ghemor, although she was persuaded to return by Odo and Julian Bashir. Ghemor's final moments were spent whispering the names of his wife and daughter, as well as Kira's, who had resumed her vigil with him just in time. Kira had Ghemor buried beside her father Taban on Bajor. ( ) Personal Information Ghemor's skills included knowledge of engineering, law, transporters, programming and diplomacy. He was considered an man and a "prominent" leader. (ST CCG: "Tekeny Ghemor") Legacy Some believed that the idea of an Cardassian government in exile had died with Ghemor. However, one was formed in 2374, during the Dominion War, with Erek Rhemet and Tehrak being members of it. ( ) Appendices Connections Appearances *''Fearful Symmetry'' *''Exodus'' *''Dawn of the Eagles'' *''Second Skin'' *''Ties of Blood and Water'' External links * Category:Cardassians Category:Cardassian Guard personnel Category:Cardassian legates category:bajoran Occupation personnel